Undertale after story
by Noval25
Summary: Both characters Chara and Frisk are both Female (sorry this is my first time writing Fanfiction.
1. Your best nightmare

Now listen carefully, I'm a fan of the game, both characters are female, so tell me anything I can work on

It's been months after saving the monsters of the underground, and now they all live on the surface, with Frisk living with Toriel.

Toriel leaves a Butterscotch pie by Frisk bed, when she turns around and sees a human with red eyes staring at her. She backs up to the wall by the terror, looking at the terrifying figure "w-who are you?" "you've forgotten me already, partner?" "... C-Chara?".

"You don't deserve this you know" said Chara "what?" "Do you know what you did to them, you made them suffer, you kill them all, even my family". "Wait, Chara, let me explain, back then-" "what, you did this for fun, because you were bored? Give me a good reason". "I-I was... curious" "huh?" "When I did this the first time it was great I could save everyone, but it made me wonder, what would happen if I chose to fight". "I wanted to stop, but my curiosity got to me, the EXP, the LOVE, it all consumed me".

"You know I'm still not forgiving you for this" "wait, I changed that, I went back, I saved everyone?" "Everything you did, it will stay in your guilt for ever, all the people you killed, all the friends you left, it will haunt you for ever".

"So then, what are you going to do?" said Frisk "I'm going to stay with you, making sure you really are serious about this" "I guess I'm fine with that". "But know this kid, if I see the tiniest bit genocide, I'll control your body, and kill us both". "Y-Your not serious, are you?" " it really depends on you" Chara left as Frisk went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Frisk woke up with an unhappy face, still remembering what Chara said "if I see the tiniest bit genocide, I'll control your body, and kill us both". Frisk was shivering by the thought of it, when she heard Toriel "Frisk, breakfest is ready".

Frisk went to the table, "here you go frisk, a nice pair of pancakes" "thanks mom". Frisk started eating the pancakes, when Chara appeared through the table "boo" Frisk freaked out a little "are you okay my child?" "Um, it's okay, just a little shocked of how good this is". "Well, I'm going to go run some errands, see you soon" Toriel said as she left. Frisk waved, then looked at Chara "what, c'mon it was funny" "that was rude" "hey, I was never a descent child, and either are you".

"That maybe true, but you don't have to rub it in" "heh, it's funny messing with you". "Well, I got a question for you; how long have you been watching me?" "Ever since you fell in the underground". "[flirt] So does that mean you also saw my answer for would I kiss a ghost?" "Shut up! Heh, I know your getting to me, but it's not going to help" "I just want to know more about you" "... that's not important".

"Well, I still have time before I go, c'mon let me show you something" Frisk brought Chara to the TV, putting on a game. "What the heck is this?" "It's a videogame; say how old are you?" "I'm 12" "no I mean, what time period?" "1998, it's just, these games look a lot more different than before". "You want to give it a try?" "I'm a ghost Frisk, I can't touch objects, only you" said Chara, putting her hand on her face "uh, I see" Frisk blushed a little, which made Chara a little flustered. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door "human, are you ready yet?" said Papyrus on the other side "yeah, c'mon kid" said Sans "okay, I'm coming".

"I guess you're coming as well?" "Well I am stuck to you, so yeah". "So what do you work as anyway?" "An ambassador for the monster" " do you know how to be an ambassador?" "Well I haven't failed yet". Frisk left the house into Papyrus's car, he got a few weeks ago.


	3. Embassy

Sorry for it being a while, check out the other ones if you're into it.

* * *

Papyrus and Sans drive Frisk (and Chara) to embassy, where Frisk work as the ambassador for the monster. "Hey kid, are you alright?" said Sans "yeah, why do you ask that?" "I don't know, you just seem down to me". "Sans, it's alright" "trust the human Sans, I'm sure in no time the other humans will know we are nice".

They dropped off Frisk at the embassy "take care of yourself kid" "don't worry, I'll be fine" Frisk said leaving. Sans saw Frisk open her eye a bit when she left, seeing a red eye, reminding him of the genocide route. Sans eye started turning blue "Sans, are you okay?" "Oh, yeah Papyrus, just not sleeping well".

"So, you work on keeping monster safe?" said Chara "more like help each, human and monster, get along". After a few hours, they started talking about sending monsters back to the underground "I tell you all, these monsters don't deserve to be here" "I object, a lot of the monster are too nice to attack someone, even a human". "My first defense, Monster kid" Monster kid step forward "really, another monster?" "please, I'll show you how peaceful he is; Monster kid, make a insult" "oh, uh, I, hate your guts?".

"You see, they don't mean anything to hurt us" "now, hold on". "You obviously can't believe this, she probably just told the kid what to say, how do we know she isn't a monster". "That what you people always think" "huh?" "You keep saying that monsters have killed a lot of us, but how many have you killed without a reason". they stayed quiet "that's right, how many monsters have you killed without talking to about it" Frisk revealed her eyes red "would you still be human, or another monster".

In the end Frisk won the debate for the monsters in another city. "Your welcome by the way" Chara said letting Frisk take control of the body. "How the heck did you do that?" "Remember, I'm part of, so I'm also able to control you". "Well, anyway, thanks, I don't think I could have done that" "what, speak out? You just need to have confidents" "you learn confidents?" "yeah, from Toriel" "I'm amazed I never learned that" "give it time".

"Say, Chara, do you ever wish you had a body again" "why would I need a body when I got you, besides you're not getting rid of me that easy". "Well, it's not about me dying, it's about you being alive again" "hm, I don't know, I don't think about it that much". "Speaking of which, let me give you a snack" Frisk said taking out and eating some chocolate "oh my gosh, it's so delicious!" "I thought you like it" "don't think this getting you off the hook for killing you, don't worry about me".


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk backed her bag with essentials "are you all packed my child?" "Yes Mom". "Are you sure you want to go to the festival alone, you could bring one of your friends or me?" "Mom, don't worry, I'll be fine". "alright my child, be safe" "I will, see you later" "have fun" as Toriel waved.

Frisk arrvied at the festival, where humans and monsters were hanging out. As Frisk walked in she was cheered by the other monsters. Frisk waved to them as Chara stared at her blankly "if these monsters knew what she did, they probably wouldn't be cheering".

Frisk sat at a bench, far from a lot of people, so she can eat in peace. Frisk started eating the cotton candy, as Chara gave a smug look. "What, you don't like cotton candy?" asked Frisk "no, it's alright, its just, you take all of this for granted, even though I'm the reason you're still alive" "huh?" "Do you remember when you were in the underground".

In a flashback, Frisk was waiting for Toriel (or goat mom) and was starting to get bored. Frisk started to take off when she came across a froggit. The froggit croaked, but Frisk didn't understand what it said, until she heard a noise "ribbit ribbit (excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters." Frisk wondered where it came from, but she continued to listen.

"Wait, are you saying that was you?" "Yes, you couldn't speak monster language, so I had to help you understand it". "Wow, now I feel stupid not questioning it at all" "yeah, especially that to say all of that stuff you did". "Everything you stole from them, LV, EXP, Gold, Items, even Save". "Chara, trust me when I say this, I am so sorry for everything I did" "hmph, whatever, if you still go genocide I'm still going to kill us".

"Uh, h-hey Frisk" two monster came up, it was Alphys and Undyne. "Hey there punk, I wasn't expect you to be here?" said Undyne "y-yeah, is Sans or Papyrus w-with you?" "No, I actually came alone". "Really? Well your free to hang out with us" said Undyne "yeah, I'll think about it".

Suddenly Frisk noticed that her soul turned blue and was lifted up in the air. "Hey there dirty brother killer" Frisk looked up and saw Sans with his blue eye "been awhile since I saw those eyes".


	5. Chapter 5

Sans held Frisk by her soul, with his blue eye reacting. "I will say, I'm surprised to see you after a genocide route" "S-Sans, w-what are you doing?" said Alphys. "Sorry guys, I need a minute with the kid" Sans said as he and Frisk teleported.

"Okay, what's the deal kid?" "Sans, what are you talking about?" "I saw your eyes, and I remember that time". "In fact, I have a special attack for you, not like last time" Sans concentrated and Chara appeared out of Frisk, showing herself to Sans. "Well, nice to see you again?" "Hmph, the smiling trash bag".

"Well then, let's finish this shall we?" Sans formed his gaster blaster. Chara evaded the blasts and the bones "heh, I see you still have some skills from before" "I've never lost it".

Chara dodged the attacks the best she could, but had a hard time keeping up with his attacks. Until Sans trapped Chara in a blue bone attack "I will say, you put up quite a fight". "But now, you have come to a end" Sans said summoning a gaster blaster.

"Sans, stop" Frisk said protecting Chara "Frisk, stay out of this". "Sans, you need to stop this now" "Frisk, this is the person that killed all of us on a genocide route". "But she never killed any of the monsters, I was the one who did it".

In a flashback, it showed Frisk on a genocide route, in the judgement hall. "heya, you've been busy, huh?" "Well, here's a better question, do want to have a bad time?" "Oh bring it on, I do want a bad time". Soon there was a slash on Sans "so... guess that's it, huh?" "Welp, I'm going to grillby's. Papyrus, do you want anything?" Sans soon turned to dust as Frisk gave a smile.

"Wait Frisk, what are you saying?" "I'm the one who did all of it on the genocide route, kill everyone, kill Papyrus, even kill you". Sans let go "sorry about all of that, I just, need some time to myself" Sans teleported away.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk meant back up with Undyne and Alphys in the festivals. "Hey Frisk, there you are; what was up with Sans? I'm not sure I've seen him like that" said Undyne. "Yeah, Sans just needed me to help finding Papyrus" "Smooth" said Chara "oh, o-okay".

"Say, Alphys, I need to talk to you about something?" asked Frisk "o-oh, okay, b-be right back Undyne". "S-So Frisk, what did you w-want to talk about?" "Alphys, you remember names of monsters, right?" "Y-Yeah" "Well, do you remember a person by the name of Chara?". "W-Well, yeah, she was a member of the Dreemurr family" "Well, she's part of me" Frisk said showing her soul as Chara came out. "W-What the, h-how is this possible?" "Our souls responded when I fell into the underground under Chara's grave".

"A-Amazing a actual human soul, inside another human, I never thought I see the day". "Uh, Alphys, I need you to focus" "o-oh, right, right, please, c-continue". "Well Alphys, I need your help making a body for Chara, just like Mettaton "What?" both Chara and Alphys said. "O-Oh my, I have created bodies for machines, b-but not for humans, t-this will be my greatest success".

"Oh no you don't" said Chara "huh?" "You're trying to get rid of me, so I won't be able to kill you". "That's not the point at all" "huh, what are you talking?" "I'm doing this so you can live again". "Why, Why are you doing this for me, you don't even know me?" "You don't know me either, but maybe, we can get to know eachother" Chara blushed a little, but covered her face".

"So Alphys, will you do it?" "O-Of course, though I will n-need you to come by some days to help out" "sure thing Alphys". After their conversation, Alphys told Undyne what she will be doing. "Awesome, say, is this human really tough" "uh, hey, you could say that?" "I'm always ready for a challenge". "Well, you join us Frisk" said Undyne "nah, you to have the night" "I guess that gives us sometime with eachother" "U-Undyne".

Meanwhile Sans was in his bed, thinking about what he just saw. He thought about Frisk, the human pacifist that freed all monsters; and the human that went on a entire genocide route, where he thought it was Chara doing it, but really, it was Frisk. Sans sighed "Sans, Sans are you there?" said Papyrus "huh, what's up bro?" Sans said coming out of his room "I made some spaghetti for if you want some?" Sans smiled "yeah bro, I'll be right down". Sans got dressed with his jacket and slippers as he looked at picture of him, Papyrus, and Frisk "heh".


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk was packing her backpack for a trip "seriously Frisk, what the heck are doing, I swear if your trying anything" "don't worry, we're just taking a little trip". "Okay, my child be safe" "I will, I'll be with Sans" Frisk said as she left. "Really, we're bringing the walking punch line" "it's our only way to get there".

Frisk went to Papyrus's house "ah, Frisk, nice to see you, I'm guessing your here for Sans?" Frisk nodded "of course, I'll go get him". "Sans, you got company" Sans came down "oh, hey kid, you ready?" they started to leave. "Don't get into trouble" "don't worry, the kid's with me" said Sans "I met you Sans!".

Frisk and Sans teleported to Mount Ebott "Sans, are you sure your alright?" "yeah, of course, why not". "Sans, you have to understand, I'm sorry for what I did, I guess curiousity got to me, if I could, I would have never done it". "Heh, okay, so where are we going?" "To meet a old friend".

They entered the mountain, where they saw the pile of flowers. When a flower popped out "hello, I'm Flowey, Flowey the-, oh, it's you, what are you doing back?". "Well, a friend of mine would like see you" "the smiley trashbag?" "no". Chara appeared out in front of Flowey "howdy Azzy" "C-Chara?".

"So, what was the reason you came here?" said Flowey "I came to bring to the surface, and to bring you back". Frisk picked up Flowey and put him in a pot, taking him back to Alphys.

"O-Oh, Frisk, your back" said Alphys "oh, you brought me to four eyes because?" said Flowey "she going to help you and Chara". "Y-Yes, now I just need you and Flowey on the operating tables" Frisk put Flowey down on one of the tables and laid on the other.

"So Alphys, how will this work?" "W-Well, it should be simple with Flowey, h-he had determination in him, s-so all we need to do is suck it out". "B-But for you Frisk, w-we might have to split your soul for this to work, a-are you prepared?" "...yes". "O-Okay, we'll begin with the experiment, I-I'm going to need your help Sans" "sure, I don't have anything better to do".


	8. The Revival

"Um Alphys, are you sure this is going to work?" said Frisk "d-don't worry, with these tools from the Humans, I-I'm sure everything will work fine, a-after all, I was able to cure the other monsters". "Okay, I believe in you" said Frisk "yeah, you can do it Alphy" said Undyne "o-okay let's do this". Alphys began her experiment, starting with Flowey "hm, I'm hoping she gets this right, I was one of her experiments" "d-don't worry, it will work this time".

They used as much magic they could use, soon making a magic locket. They put Flowey into a test chamber, as they transfered the energy from the locket into the chamber. The chamber filled with smoke, after opening the chamber, they all stared in the chamber as a goat foot came out. Asriel was back to his normal form as Toriel cried and hugged him.

"I-I, can't believe it, you're back, you are really here" Toriel said sobbing. "I've missed you mom, I've missed you all so much" they all hugged Asriel in tears and in joy. In the corner of his eye, he saw Frisk on the other side "frisk" Asriel ran up to talk to them". "Howdy, it's nice to see you again" Asriel said in tears "...yeah, you too" Frisk said also in tears as they hugged.

"N-Now Asriel, when it comes to your soul, it is protected by that necklace, i-if you take that off, you'll revert back to a flower". "Okay, I'll try to keep this safe as possible; but now that I think about it Frisk, I guess that would make us brothers" "yeah, I guess, haha".

"A-Anyway, as for you Frisk... freeing Chara is a... different problem" "wait, Chara is inside of you?" "Uh, yeah". "But what about it Alphys?" "Y-You see, it seems you and Chara share the same soul, t-the only way to form her body is to... cut your soul in half".

"W-What?!" they all said "uh, Dr. Alphys, isn't that dangerous for a human if they lose their soul" said Toriel. "W-Well, when it comes to Frisk, I think it should work, a-after all, they're filled with determination, so it should work". Undyne sighed "well, I guess we don't have a choice, I believe in you punk" "yes, stay determined Frisk" said Papyrus "yeah, I believe in you kid" said Sans.

Frisk laid on the table as Alphys prepaired to extract half of his soul to make Chara a new body. "Hey Frisk, if you don't mind, could you tell me why you fell down to the underground" Asriel asked "huh?". "I mean, when it came to Chara, she never told me, could you tell me, please?".

"When I fell down to the underground, it wasn't by accident, I meant to fall down it". "Before I fell in I was bullied, by both other kids and my parents, but they were my adopted ones, I never knew my real ones or if they're still around". "When they died, I was only happy a little, I mean, they were still my parents, I knew they would send me to another family or the orphanage, so I ran". "I decided to go to mount Ebott to finally end it, but instead of finding that, I found a new family and friends".

"Oh, I feel sorry for you Frisk" said Asriel "but don't worry Frisk, you got us, we're your family" said Toriel. They stepped away as Chara looked at Frisk "you know, your story almost reminds of me of mine. "I was born in a village, told to always fear monsters, and humans, my parents always told me if I ever got into trouble, to call them. "But one time, I was taken by these bullies to mount Ebott, I screamed for my parents, but they never came". "The boys threw me into the underground, did it with a smirk on their face; that's the reason I hate humans, why I hated you". "Chara... I'm so sorry, I never want to reset that" Chara started to tear up "yeah, same to you".

Alphys began the experiment on Frisk as red determination energy surrounded him. The experiment was a success as half of Frisk's soul left him. "O-Okay, here we go" Alphys said as she activated her machine, taking the half soul and forming a body. The machine steamed off again as out came Chara "ha, Chara!" Asriel ran up and hugged Chara "you're back, you really are back" "yeah, good to see you bro.

"N-Now Chara, you have to remember this, t-technically you're caring a bit of frisk, s-so Frisk is weaker, and can be killed more easier". "Don't worry about it Alphys, we'll keep Frisk, Chara, and Asriel safe" said Toriel.

They started to leave, when Alphys put her arm on Frisk "F-Frisk, m-may I talk to you?". Frisk walked back in "so, what is it?" "it's about your powers, s-spliting your soul has... removed your power of determination" "uh, what?". "B-Basically, you can't come back to save files, i-if you die, y-you won't come back". Frisk put her hand on her chest listening to his half heart beat. "It doesn't matter, I won't control anyones lifes anymore, for now on, I'll continue, no matter what". "Hm, m-maybe you still do have some determination" "yeah, maybe" Frisk left, continuing on with life.

* * *

So this is the end of this series, but don't worry I'll be returning with another series of undertale, including Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. Until then look forward to the next season of my Undertale Fanfic.


End file.
